Do You Remember?
by kidarock
Summary: AU. Albus and Minerva reflect on the memories that they hold so dear to them. Please R&R! One shot.


Disclaimer: All the credit goes to the lovely Ms. Rowling for giving us the opportunity to give life to her characters.

A/N: Hey everyone! This fic has been rolling aroundin my head for a few weeks now andI finaly had the inspiration to sit down and write it! This has not been beta-read because I no longer have a beta-reader. If anyone would like to edit my stories I would be grateful if you could let me know in the reviews! Any mistakes pointed out would be very helpful also, so please review! Thanks guys!

Do you Remember...?

The afternoon sun shone its light around the valleys, digging in to every little nook and cranny it could find. After having made its way high up in the sky for the morning light and hope, it was now starting to diminish in to the west, clinging on to every bit of warmth it could hold out for the afternoon. Spring had always been a particular favourite for Albus as it held hope and love for every new creature or plant that had decided that its time was right to be re-born again. He loved the snappy winds that blew away the cobwebs and leaves of winter, giving the world a fresh start at life again as if to say, 'Here, have a second chance.' It fascinated him no end that the world could be so forgiving to its occupants and offer them another chance when the Earth's occupants treated it with nothing but lack of respect. And yet, the joys of nature still seemed to go along effortlessly adapting to the creations of man, putting on its best ever show year after year.

One other reason Albus preferred the spring to any other time of year was because in the season of hope and love, he himself found his match under the cloudless sky near by the lake, which held many memories for him and his partner. Walking down with his love holding on to his left arm, Albus took in the spectacular view which the grounds had to offer. A frost which had been left from the night before had covered the grass and the woods with a silver blanket, occasionally twinkling at him in the sunlight, and creating a soft crunching sound beneath his feet. His breath was just visible, creating a misty cloud, which disappeared as soon as it was made. Sighing to himself in contentment, his thoughts wandered back to the many times that they had walked this path.

"Minerva?" Albus said softly as she pulled her eyes away from the glistening waters of the lake.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Do you remember the time I first saw you here and followed you?" Albus asked gently with a slight smile. Minerva closed her eyes and allowed Albus to guide her to their favourite part of the woods.

"Why of course," she replied as she lifted her head up slightly, enjoying the sun that graced her ageing features. "I was in my sixth year here, at Hogwarts. I was rather disorientated when I accidentally bumped in to you in the gardens. You were unsatisfied with my answer so you followed me in to the woods to my favourite spot near the lake."

"I could not bare to see my star student in such a state, so I thought I would try to help you," Albus said with feeling and squeezed Minerva's hand with a comforting thought that she was safe. Dropping his arm to his side, Albus slipped his hand in to Minerva's and took the lead on the narrow path to the otherside. So many years before, a few students had found this particular spot very appetising because of its exclusivity, but Albus enjoyed it for its beauty and memories. For so many years now, they had both taken this path to remember those particular moments and speculated at what could have been if anyone had found out about the scandalous couple.

Dead twigs began to poke them both in the sides as they wound their way up the path was rarely used. Once, Albus had charmed the trees that carried the path way to the other side in to arches so they would be able to find their way back, but a few of the new born twigs begun to stray a little. Pine twigs were particularly painful to encounter, especially when one had few clothes on. Albus smiled as he saw the tree, which had been calved in to by himself, as a momentum to a particular moment years before.

"Do you remember when we made love against that tree when I first came back to Hogwarts? I was on my first auror job but I came back to see you," Minerva asked as they came to a halt next to the strong pine tree. Albus traced the calved wood of their names in a heart shape with his finger.

"You never forget your first time," he whispered with an ironic smile. Albus had never felt so alive; it had felt just like his first time, which had seemed an age ago. Walking on slowly, taking in the light shapes of the canopy above, Albus could not help but give a full smile to that particular memory. The first time he had seen Minerva as a fully-grown woman, and Gods, she was beautiful. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that Minerva could be his, especially as he was eighty years her senior. But she had surprised him, in fact she was always full of surprises. Albus only had to walk through Hogwarts to be reminded of any deed that they had committed out of the sight of those who would shout for them to be separated.

Making their way to the end of the clearing, Albus pulled Minerva up the muddy hill and on to the lush, green grass that was spread around the small waterfall. The scenery around the waterfall and the lake it ran in to was breathtaking. The grass was fresh looking as the sun shone its afternoon rays down on to the lush, long strands, heating it up only slightly. Birds soared around looking for worms and other insects to feed their young, even the occasional rabbit popped up to have a sniff around. The waterfall itself was clear and fresh having come from the mountains nearby. Albus and Minerva walked over to the side of the stream, and bend down together to taste the fresh water it offered.

"Do you remember our wedding night?" Albus asked gently, savouring the cool water, which trickled down his throat.

"No, I cannot." Minerva replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Would you care to remind me?"

"Absolutely, if you would kindly follow me?" Albus bowed his head as they both stood up together. Leading her in to the small cave under the small waterfall, they both climbed in to the space and Albus began to remove his clothes. "If you could get undressed, that would be most helpful."

"Very well. I hope you realise that the water will be very cold and the risk of hypothermia is very high," Minerva warned him, not taking her eyes off of her half-nude husband.

"Not to worry, I have a simple spell to keep us from feeling the cold at all. In fact, I often use it myself when I go swimming in the sea." Albus smiled at the words he had just uttered as they were the very same words he had spoken the night of their wedding. After a moment, Albus pulled his wand gently out of his robes and cast an enchantment on them both.

"Thank you Albus, Poppy would indeed be worried if both of us caught the same illness at the same time," Minerva said as she folded her robes up and put them on the floor.

Holding his hand out for Minerva to take, Albus held on to her firmly as they both ventured out of the cave in the nude, and stepped in to the stream. Taking in the feeling of the rushing water, Albus began to lead Minerva again, wandering down the stream in to the deep, clear lake. The feeling that washed over them both was one of great relief; it was as if they had just been cleansed of a particularly dirty act and was now finally being set free again. It gave them the freedom to relive the memories that others would have punished them for, and have them be seen in ruin. Albus and Minerva could finally be at peace with the world, devouring each other and absorbing the beauty around them. Here, they could be seen as a couple as nature did not care for social status, money and background information. Nature embraced them as they began to embrace nature.

Here, they were Mr. and Mrs Albus Dumbledore.

Tell me what you think...Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know! I'm all ears to constructive critersism!


End file.
